


Sparklers

by princey_pie



Series: Happy Holidays [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Remus might be weird but he is also weak for cuddles.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship
Series: Happy Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584985
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	Sparklers

“Logan? Logan! Logan?! Logiberry, please! Plums, mice and everything nice that belongs into a pie?” Remus was figuratively bouncing off the walls of their shared apartment. Literally speaking Remus was bouncing in his boyfriend’s lap, pleading him with his best froggy eyes.

But Logan wouldn’t budge. “Absolutely not, you’re already sleep-deprived as it is. There is no way I will let you go without sleep for more than 28 hours. You’re already making no sense and we still got a few hours left until midnight.”

Remus whined and pressed a quick kiss to Logan’s ear. “But I never make sense! That’s the whole point of defying the system and hunting down the grammar police.”

Logan chuckled fondly and wrapped Remus in a strong embrace. “Well, as a proud member of said grammar police I consider myself greatly hunted down right now, pinned under the mighty hunter himself.”

He pulled a blanket from next to him on the couch and wrapped it around Remus’ shoulders. “How does a nap sound, dear? Just for a few hours and I will wake you just before the new year.”

Remus yawned and despite him snuggling his face against Logan’s chest, he still protested. “But dun wanna, need to stay awake for Santa Claus…”

Logan didn’t point out the fact that christmas had been a week before and Remus was at the point of sleep deprivation that was genuinely starting to worry Logan. Instead, he rubbed slow circles into Remus’ back and carded his fingers through his hair, earning him a quiet but satisfied rumble. “But Santa won’t come if you’re awake. Sleep, love, I’ll stay awake.”

“Nooo, wanna meet you in my dreams,” despite his barely audible words Remus was fast asleep only a few seconds later, drooling onto Logan’s shirt.

Logan smiled down at his boyfriend and settled himself in for a few hours, switching the TV channel to a space documentary. He had a lap full of a softly snoring Remus that wouldn’t wake up even if the house burned down and Logan wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Five minutes before the clock struck midnight, Logan carefully deposited Remus off his lap and snorted when Remus flopped down onto the couch without waking up, completely dead to the world.

Logan stood and waled to the kitchen. He pulled the mint chocolate cake he had hidden there earlier in the day from the depths of the fridge and placed it on the couch table. Then he decorated it with a dozen sparklers, knowing that Remus would appreciate starting the new year with some light arson. Only when they were all lid, he shook Remus awake.

The man in question bolted to his feet, suddenly wide awake. “Are we still in the boring decade?!”

Logan chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. “Yes dear, the roaring 20s are still waiting for precisely another 28 seconds.” He stepped aside so Remus could see the cake, earning him a delighted squeal.

“You’re burning things for me!” Remus gasped.

“Only for you,” Logan promised, then threw a look to his watch. “Shall we?” He offered Remus a hand and as he took it took him close to his chest where he was standing by the window so that they would be able to see the fireworks. “10. 9.”

Remus quickly joined him in his counting, almost screaming into his ear while bouncing in place. “3! 2! 1! Hell yeah, happy new year!” Remus excitedly jumped at him and send them both falling to the floor, Logan almost hitting his head at the coffee table.

The next thing he knew was Remus sitting on top of him and a finger dipped some mint chocolate cake icing on the tip of his nose. “Boop! I love you, sweetypie!”

Logan laughed as Remus licked it off. “I love you too, you dork.” Then he pulled him into a kiss. They had to start the year right after all.


End file.
